


Cheating At Scrabble

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Do I get extra points for this word being a witty commentary on our relationship?"</i> Written April 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating At Scrabble

  
There are endless words. Wes thinks about mango, football (his kind, not the moronic sport Americans play), schadenfreude, overcoat.

Angel and Gunn are out, chasing some Ligra demon Wes deftly anticipated lived in the sewers. He wonders why so many demons lived in the sewers. Maybe they are oversensitive to daylight. Maybe they are afraid of crowds. He knows the feeling well.

They are both too good at this. They have both read too many books, tasted the sound of too many weird-looking words. It's a fierce combat.

Fred lands a brave offensive with “ _inaniloquent_ ”. Wes loves the way her face lights up and she suddenly seems small and shining, like a pocket-size shooting star.

`Ah,´ Wes says. `pertaining to idle talk.´

Fred nods.

Wes gives her a sly look.

`Are you trying to tell me something here?´ he asks and watches as the skin on her cheeks turns bright pink. He is oddly proud of himself for that but doesn't dare think more of that.

`No, I-´ Fred, tongue-tied, hides her hands under her t-shirt.

`Well, I have the perfect counter-attack,´ Wes declares, sounding like Henry V in St.Quintin.

Fred leans on the table to peak at the word as he puts the pieces down, each in its place.

 _Limerance_.

She looks at him questioningly.

`An attempt at a scientific study into the nature of romantic love,´ he explains.

`Are you trying to tell me something?´ Fred throws back at him,looking away, face redder than before.

Oh, well, Wes thinks. How does one answer that? He looks at the points. It's a stalemate, but he is mixing metaphors here.

Fred does that to him.


End file.
